Rules are Rules
by winklevii
Summary: I didn't even know anything about this girl and yet I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room at 2 in the morning, playing Spin the Bottle and getting butterflies in my stomach for her. A Scrose oneshot.


**This is my first oneshot that I'm actually going to post on this website.**

**This is a Scorpius/Rose oneshot, by the way. My OTP. It starts out without much about Rose, but you'll see her soon enough. It's in Scorpius's POV. Characters that show up here are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, also Albus Potter and a bit of Lily Potter.**

**Well, there's nothing much in here I should warn you about. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I've gotta find myself a new chick,<em>

_I've gotta kiss a set of new lips._

_She's gotta be something new to me,_

_Fresh face, something new to please._

-Kiss and Sell by The Maine

* * *

><p>"Damn this stupid bottle!" Albus yelped, putting his hands up. Everyone began to laugh at Albus' reaction, including me. The bottle was pointing at Charles Birch, one of my dorm mates, and a blotchy dark red color was spreading all Charles' face. Albus was covering his face with his hands, although I knew the same red color was probably not on his face. Albus was a popular guy and never took teasing seriously. He would get his act together soon, I knew it. His act was probably already together, he was just being the drama queen he always was. Albus, Albus, Albus.<p>

"You were the one who allowed gay kissing, Albus. Now you pay the price." I snorted. It wasn't like Albus' spin was the first time a guy's spin landed on another guy; I was still a bit red from having kissed Frederick Plimby a while ago. As a nerdy Hufflepuff with no friends and obsessive studying habits, I was probably the first person he kissed. I doubt he's kissed any girls, either. Meanwhile, I've had my share of kisses with girls; and guys, thanks to Spin the Bottle. Poor Frederick came wandering with a friend to our Spin the Bottle game, looking for action and excitement but instead, all he got was a smooch with a guy. I kind of feel bad for him. He didn't know that gay kissing was allowed, because we had set that rule up way before he came strutting in to the Gryffindor Commons. After our five-second kiss, he promptly excused himself from the Commons and waddled back to Hufflepuff House, almost in tears. Now the circle was exclusively Gryffindor and Slytherin. Thankfully, none of the bottles I spun tonight had landed on any other guys.

"Shut up, Scorpius." Albus said, punching my arm. I snickered.

"Albus! Charles! Albus! Charles!" everyone began chanting. The girls were covering their mouths with their fingers, giggling and squealing with one another. I could tell a good few of them wanted to be Charles. Charmer, that Albus was.

Albus scooted over to the center of the circle and motioned for Charles to come over, making Charles turn even redder. Charles was usually the joker, but it's hard to keep laughing when you're about to kiss a guy for at least five seconds. Charles trotted over too, arms crossed, yet a little smile creeping on his face. Albus mumbled, "Let's just get this over with," making everyone laugh and cheer even louder. Charles pumped his head up and down, nodding in approval.

I, my life goal being to annoy and embarrass Albus as much as possible, pulled on his arm and told him, "too bad. I dare you to kiss him for two minutes. That's for daring me to slap Frederick's ass after we finished kissing. Have fun, Albus. No way out." Everyone laughed as Albus promptly glared at me. I smirked back. We were great at embarrassing one another.

Albus grabbed Charles face and they began making out. The cheering got even louder and I actually had to cover my ears. Our rules were five seconds or more. Most gay kisses only lasted five seconds and not a millisecond longer. In this situation, however, Albus and Charles were barely touching their lips together. Eventually, they pressed together more. You can thank me later, Albus.

The empty glass bottle of firewhiskey was handed to me and I tossed it back and forth with my hands, smirking as Albus and Charles continued to smooch. It was actually getting kind of gross. I should have dared him to kiss Charles for one minute. I was pretty sure Albus wasn't gay and if he was, he would be getting hell from me for letting me find out by making me watch him make out with a guy for two minutes. Not like I had a problem with gay people, I just would think my friend would tell me. I know it's my fault they're kissing for two minutes. Do I care? Nope.

I put the bottle down and started to twirl it around in circles on my knees. Albus and Charles finally broke apart. A few guys patted Albus and Charles on the back. Charles, regaining his joker personality, made the "call me" sign and smirked at Albus. The girls stared longingly as everyone, even Albus, started laughing.

I placed the bottle in the center of the circle, which immediately shut everyone up. I knew for a fact that every girl I knew here wanted to kiss me. I just wasn't sure if the girls I didn't know wanted to as well. The girls I didn't know consisted of a delicate Asian girl with acne covering her whole face, a blonde girl with brown highlights and too much mascara giggling with Dominique Weasley and a petite, pretty girl with gentle auburn curls framing her face and a cute smile. I have also been informed that there are guys in this circle who would like a nice smooch with me. I don't know if I should be surprised, disgusted, or flattered by that.

I grasped the bottle in my hand and flicked my wrist to spin the bottle around. It spun about three and a half turns; my eyes travelled along the end of the bottle to align with the body that the mouth of the bottle was pointing at. I looked up to meet the eyes of the pretty girl with auburn curls. Score. She covered her petite, glossed lips with her fingers like the other girls kept doing and locked her eyes with mine. I saw a confused look creep into her eyes. She was certainly shy and not sure if she should kiss me, kill me, or ignore me or whatever. She was dressed in black flats, a short, red lacy skirt and a black v-neck that dipped low. Too bad there was a white tank top underneath it. A reasonable amount of her cleavage was showing, regardless. She looked like she really did not want to kiss me. Too bad, rules are rules.

I was too sure of my good looks to feel insulted. I still didn't know her name, though. I nudged Albus, who was looking a little annoyed. I had no idea why he would be annoyed. He slowly blinked and whispered "Rose Weasley. My cousin, remember?" to me. Indeed, I think I have seen her at Albus's home, which I visited frequently. No wonder Albus was annoyed. Anyone who knew him knew that he was really protective of his family. Rose shot a look at Albus and looked back at me.

The girls were staring at Rose with stiff limbs and jealousy in their eyes; the girls around Rose, who I recognized as Lily Potter, Linda Brown, and Adrienne Thomas, were smiling encouragingly at her and mumbling things I couldn't hear to her. I caught the words "Malfoy" and "hot" and "just do it", though. Not the best combination. Their words and smiles seemed to do nothing to her, since her hands were still on her mouth and she looked almost…afraid of me?

"Merlin's pants, Rose, are you really that nervous to kiss me? I'm not a Death Eater or anything." I was totally making a fool of myself. My cockiness got the best of me in uncomfortable situations. I didn't even know anything about this girl and yet I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room at 2 in the morning, playing Spin the Bottle and getting butterflies in my stomach for her. I told myself to cut it out.

She glared at me with a twinkle in her eye. She finally removed her hands from her mouth. I had thought they were stuck on with a Sticking Charm or something. She also looked surprised that I dared to call her by her first name. The glint in her eye made me not know if she hated me or if she just took my remark offensively. She looked delicious and dangerous and soft. She's got to stop messing with my head like that. Either way, we were playing Spin the Bottle and rules are always rules.

The other kids in the circle chanted our names as I looked at her eyes. I've never seen eyes like that before. I saw Albus out of the corner of my eye, arms crossed and skulking, yet with a smile on his face. He just loved to embarrass me by teasing me about girls. I knew that anyone who saw the expression on my face could see I was drawn to this girl. Back to her eyes. She had warm, caramel colored eyes. They were bright and soft. They had an aura of kindness, yet I could see fire buried deep inside them. The kind of fire that can engulf you in warmth and hope, and also the kind that could spread all over your unprotected body, swallowing you up and carrying you to the gates of Hell. Everything about this girl was contradicting itself. Back then, at that moment, I had no idea what I was doing to myself.

But, I told myself, rules are rules.

I leaned in slowly and she did too. She was sitting sideways on her knees with her arms crossed. Now would be an excellent time to sneak a peek at her cleavage, but I didn't even bother. A cocky grin was creeping up on those pouty strawberry lips. I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to let her know that I was okay with her kissing me, and I hoped she would enjoy it. I wanted to let her know that I cared about her, despite the fact that I had just learned her name. This girl could boss me around and pull my strings like I was a marionette and I wouldn't care. Soon we were too close. Her eyes searched my face, making my stomach flop around. I could count every faded brown freckle planted on her nose. It was adorable. A few of her auburn ringlets in her hair brushed against my forehead. The chanting of the kids faded in my ears as she smiled even more at me. I could look at her forever. She finally wrapped her petite, yet strong arms around my neck and I responded by wrapping mine around the small of her back. We fit each other well. "Not at all, Malfoy." She whispered. Usually, I would have been offended that she didn't call me by my first name, but like I said, I was lucky to just be sitting here, inches away from kissing this gorgeous goddess. My rough lips finally met her gentle, sweet ones. They were so soft and smooth, yet aggressive and almost animalistic. She tasted like honey and roses. Her eyes matched her taste and the way she carried herself. Confident. Shy. Sophisticated. Dangerous.

This girl would be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>There's my first oneshot. -facepalm- I feel so awkward. Aaaaanyways. Enjoyed it? Hated it? Either way, please review. I'll be writing more.<strong>

**I'm far from perfect, I know. My writing sucks when I get angsty and emotional. :)**

**Any advice, compliments, constructive criticism, anything would be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Allie Thorne**


End file.
